


隔壁班的赤桐同学今天也很奇怪

by KakoiClaudia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoiClaudia/pseuds/KakoiClaudia
Summary: 中二少女征服魔王的故事
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	隔壁班的赤桐同学今天也很奇怪

※

角名最近有个新发现。

隔壁班有一位同学，举止和造型都相当怪异。

长长的刘海遮住了左半边脸，左手一直严严实实地缠着绷带。

经过这位同学身旁时，经常会听到她正在用人类难以理解的语言念念有词，时不时还会摆出常人难以想象的诡异姿势。

最为神奇的是，每当角名掏出手机想要拍下她的奇怪行为，对方总会光速从镜头中消失，只留下一片残影。

角名：……什么操作？

※

这位奇怪的同学成功引起了角名的注意，接下来的一段时间内，角名多次尝试用相机记录她的身影，最终皆以失败告终。

看着手机相册中一连串令人摸不着头脑的“灵异照片”，角名感到自己作为黑照摄影师（？）的身份遭遇了有史以来最大的挑战。

※

千鹤最近有个新发现。

隔壁班有一位同学，总让她感觉似曾相识。

明明完全不认识，但是每次看到他的发型，心头便会涌起一股强烈的熟悉感。

这样一种似曾相识的感觉始终缠绕着千鹤，直到有一天，当她在教室里看漫画时，恰巧经过的宫侑一眼看到了出现在画面中的大魔王。

“咦？！这个魔王头上的角……和角名的发型简直一模一样啊！”

※

这位大魔王正是千鹤最近沉迷其中的一部少年热血漫画中所出现的终极反派BOSS。

要说这位大魔王哪一点给千鹤留下的印象最为深刻，除了罄竹难书的罪行和令人目眩神迷的大招之外，就要数他头上那标志性的尖尖角。

“可恶！世间竟然有这等罪无可恕的魔头！我体内的光明神之力已经快要抑制不住了……全身的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着要与他一战！！！”←这便是千鹤最近看漫画时的日常

因此，从宫侑口中得知角名伦太郎这么一号和大魔王拥有相同发型的人物之后，千鹤的中二之魂顷刻间熊熊燃烧起来。

“难道说……这个叫角名的家伙，就是来自暗黑深渊的魔王转世？！他那尖尖角发型显然就是最好的证明！好啊，既然如此……我绝不能埋没无极·疾风神王的名号，势必要与他一战！”

宫侑：………………？我是不是打开了什么不得了的开关？

※

“侑，你们班上是不是有个刘海遮住半张脸、左手绑绷带的女生？”

“啊？喔，你是说赤桐吧。怎么了？”

“你有她的照片吗？”

“哈——？你怎么突然想到问这个？难不成看上她了？”

角名无视了宫侑的满脸震惊与好奇，只是用平静无波的眼神盯着他，无声地催促他赶紧作答。

“看样子不是……我这边不可能有啦。赤桐那家伙，据说每次想给她拍照，最后都会变成‘灵异照片’。”

听到“灵异照片”一词，角名联想到自己最近屡遭失败的尝试，不由得提起了兴趣。

“这是为什么？”

“啊？这我哪知道……她好像说过拍照会被吸走灵魂削弱体内的神之力什么的……而且她动作快得离谱，完全抓拍不到。”

“………………”

吸走灵魂？神之力？

角名隐约有种预感，这位赤桐同学可能比自己想象得更为奇怪。

※

“站住！万恶的魔王哟，疾风神王在此！速速与我一决高下！”

结束了排球部的早训，角名和宫家双胞胎正一同朝着二年级教室走去。

突然，半路上杀出一个不速之客，带着狂风过境般的架势疾冲过来，转眼间在角名面前紧急刹车。站定之后，她抬起缠着绷带的左手笔直地指向他的鼻子，扬起头大声喊出意味不明的挑战。

角名：……？

宫侑&宫治：…………？？

“可恶，你这魔王，难道是看不起我么？！”

见角名迟迟没有反应，疾风神王·千鹤皱起眉头露出不悦的神情，恶狠狠地跺了一下脚。

「……总之先拍个照。」

角名刚举起手机想要拍下眼前人的怪异行为，千鹤神色一变，立刻闪身躲到镜头的死角处。

“休想用黑魔法吞噬我的灵魂！这种招数对我无效，我劝你还是趁早放弃吧！”

角名：……？

角名低头看了一眼刚刚按下快门的手机屏幕，果不其然又是一张只剩残影的“灵异照片”。

「算了，快上课了，再不赶紧走就要迟到了。」

这么想着，角名无视了一旁依旧对自己虎视眈眈的千鹤，迈开步子向教室走去。

“什么？！可恶的魔王！你想逃吗？身为疾风神王我是不会——喂！宫！你拽我干什么！”

“是——是——疾风神王大人——马上就要打铃了，麻烦您大人有大量赶紧回教室吧——”

※

角名最近发现自己被奇怪的人盯上了。

以上次早训之后的半路拦截为开端，角名开启了在不同时间、不同地点、不同情况下被围追堵截的波澜起伏的校园生活。

你永远无法预料疾风神王·千鹤会在怎样的时机、以怎样的造型、喊着怎样的台词出现在自己面前。

不过每次她出现的目的只有一个，那就是与大魔王·角名决一死战，铲除这股不容小觑的黑暗势力。

角名：………………

千鹤之所以会盯上自己的原委，角名已经大致从宫侑口中了解过了。对此，他的感想只有一个。

「好麻烦……」

为了避免“正义的铁锤”降临到自己头上，角名养成了看到千鹤就绕着走的习惯。若是遭到正面拦截避无可避的情况，也尽量采取无视策略找机会溜走。

「我原本平静的高中生活到哪里去了啊喂……」

※

“太可恶了！究竟是为什么？！魔王竟然不愿与我正面对决！难道是惧怕封印在我体内的光明神之力么……”

又一次拦截失败之后，千鹤气呼呼地回到教室里自己的座位上，口中还不甘心地不停念叨着。

“喂，赤桐，我教你一个打败魔王的办法好不好？”

宫侑嘴角挂着不怀好意的笑容，朝着千鹤招手示意。

“什么？！宫，你居然——快点说来听听！”

“打败魔王”四个字无疑对千鹤有着致命的吸引力，她立刻上钩，将脑袋凑了过去。

“魔王不是会通过拍照来吸收灵魂的那个什么黑魔法么？”

“没错。”

“既然如此……那你只要以其人之道还治其人之身，多拍点角名的黑照……不是，我是说，反过来用同样的魔法反噬魔王的灵魂，不就可以打败他了吗？”

说完这番话，宫侑不禁在心中暗叹自己真是个绝世天才，竟能想出这样一个借刀杀人获取角名黑照的办法。

想到角名神秘莫测的手机相册中不知存放着多少自己的黑历史，宫侑就气得牙痒痒。这下有神出鬼没的千鹤作为帮手，终于有办法对付角名了。这么想着，宫侑忍不住偷偷笑出了声。

“你说得有点道理……可是，吞噬灵魂的黑魔法只有邪恶的反派才会使用。作为正义使者，我疾风神王可不能与黑暗势力同流合污！”

千鹤一番慷慨陈词，把宫侑说得一愣一愣，眼看自己的如意算盘就要落空，他赶紧找补。

“话不能这么说！据我所知，要想打败角名大魔王，只有这一个办法可行！”

宫侑一边胡说八道一边用满怀真诚的目光紧盯着千鹤，生怕她反悔。

“原来如此……等等！如此重要的情报，你是怎么知道的？”

“这、这个嘛……啊！其实是这样的……神王您应该也知道，我有一个双胞胎弟弟宫治，正好和角名大魔王同班。他长期潜伏在魔王身边，成功获取了他的信任，拼死将这条重要情报传递了出来。”

宫侑急速开动脑筋信口胡诌，同时竭力装出一副凝重的神情以增加自己所说的话的可信度。

“这样啊……真是辛苦他了，他是一位可敬的勇士……待我们成功击败魔王之后，我一定会赐予你们兄弟两个至高无上的荣誉！”

千鹤显然被宫治拼死传递情报的故事深深打动，重重地拍了拍宫侑的肩膀以表激励。

“只要能够打败魔王，这些都是小事！那么——拍角名黑照，啊不是，吸收魔王灵魂的重任，就交给你了！”

“放心吧，我一定不会辜负你们兄弟两个的努力！”

千鹤和宫侑交换了一个惺惺相惜的眼神，郑重地向对方点了点头。

※

“这些……就是你最近拍到的……角名的照片？”

宫侑翻看着千鹤的手机相册，眼角微微有些抽搐。

“我之前怎么没看出来你还有当摄影师的天赋……”

盯着相册中一张张堪比杂志写真的摄影大作，宫侑万万没想到以其人之道还治其人之身的天才计划竟会出现这样的展开。

“那是当然！这些可都是我费尽心思抓拍的成果！怎么样？足以对魔王造成重创了吧！”

千鹤显然误解了宫侑难以言喻的表情，还以为他正沉浸在胜利的喜悦之中，对着他一脸骄傲地拍了拍胸脯。

“疾风神王殿下……能和你商量件事吗？”

“但说无妨！”

“下次能不能多拍一些……角名出糗的照片？比如说他被绊倒的样子之类的……”

“可以是可以，不过为什么呢？”

“啊——听说这样的照片可以更加有效地削弱魔王的力量！”

“喔，原来如此！这可真是一条珍贵的情报……我明白了！”

千鹤和宫侑再次交换了一个惺惺相惜的眼神，郑重地向对方点了点头。

※

“侑！你是不是又偷吃了我的布丁！”

伴随着一声暴喝，宫治从走廊另一头一路助跑，在离宫侑数步之遥处一跃而起，飞起一脚正中对方后背，一连串动作如行云流水一般，丝毫没有给正在和角名闲聊的宫侑任何反应时间。

“噗呃————”

遭到突然袭击的宫侑顺着强大的惯性向前扑倒，连带着面前的角名也惨遭连累，而宫治则将两人当作缓冲垫，稳稳地降落在了宫侑背上。

“？？？”

正好在此时走出教室的千鹤直面了这一惊险刺激的场面，三人接连倒在地上带起的一阵劲风甚至掀起了她的刘海。

「啊，难道这就是宫上次说过的……角名出糗的样子？」

默默观赏了一会儿被宫家双胞胎压得出气多进气少的角名，千鹤掏出手机记录下了这一珍贵画面。

※

走在上学路上，角名突然听到前方传来一声惊呼，看样子似乎是一位女同学不慎滑倒。由于对方摔倒的姿势着实有些滑稽，角名眼疾手快地打开手机摄像头拍下了这一幕。

“就算你是作恶多端的魔王……竟然干出这等事……”

有些熟悉的声音在耳畔响起，角名回头一看，只见千鹤正满脸震惊地用微微颤抖的手指直直指向自己。

角名：？

“偷拍女生裙底……你、你、你……”

由于过度震惊，千鹤似乎丧失了语言能力，口中只能吐出些许破碎的音节。

「偷拍女生裙底？这家伙又在说什么……」

角名愣了一下，随即反应过来千鹤显然是误解了自己刚才的举动，以为自己拍下了不慎摔倒的女生的裙底风光。

“你等下，我没有——”

“不要狡辩！偷拍女生裙底简直罪无可恕！你——唔唔唔！”

眼看随着千鹤逐渐提高的音量，周围同学的注意力有被吸引过来的趋势，赶在自己风评被害之前，角名一个箭步上前捂住了她的嘴。

“你先别吵，听我说。”

“唔唔唔唔唔！”

“我没有狡辩。刚才我真的没有偷拍裙底，只是拍到了那个女生摔倒的样子。”

“唔唔唔！”

“不管你信不信，这就是事实。我可以给你看手机相册。”

听到这话，千鹤暂时安静下来，只是仍然用怀疑的眼神瞪着角名。

角名腾出一只手打开手机相册，将刚才所拍的照片放到千鹤面前。

仔细确认一番后，发现确实没有任何不妥，千鹤才算是放下心来。

见对方没有继续纠缠的意思，角名松了口气，缓缓放开了捂住千鹤嘴巴的手。

“哼！既然如此，这次就暂且放你一马。不过有我疾风神王这样一个正义使者在，你的邪恶计划全都休想得逞！”

重获自由的千鹤再次神气活现起来，双手叉腰威风凛凛地向角名发出警告。

“是——是——正义使者大人——”

原本只是随口应声，但在听到角名对自己的称呼之后，千鹤似乎受宠若惊。

“喔！你终于明白了么！就算你是来自黑暗深渊的魔王，现在想要改邪归正也为时未晚！”

千鹤激动万分地凑上前紧紧握住角名的双手，满怀期待的目光让角名不由得想起迫切期待主人夸赞的狗狗。

“我本来就不是……算了，你说得对。”

由于嫌麻烦而放弃挣扎的角名在接下来的上学路上被千鹤抓住深度科普了关于如何拯救世界的一万种知识。

「我到底做错了什么……」

※

“我说，赤桐你老是用刘海遮住半边脸不会觉得看东西不方便吗？”

瞥了一眼正目不转睛地盯着手中漫画的千鹤，宫侑有些好奇地发问。站在一边默不作声啃饭团的宫治也将视线转向千鹤的刘海。

“在这异瞳之中，寄宿着恶魔的魅惑之力，这股力量邪恶而又强大……只能通过封印来加以抑制。”

“哈？异瞳是什么？”

“很可惜，我无法在此向你展示。若是随意揭开封印，这股力量可能会暴走，这对你来说太危险了……”

被勾起好奇心的宫侑显然不在意这点小危险。

“只是看一眼的话应该没事吧？疾风神王大人？”

“唉，真拿你没办法……既然如此，切记只能看一眼，不然我也不能保证会发生什么。”

说着，仿佛即将揭露一个惊天大秘密一般，千鹤煞有介事地缓缓撩起刘海。

“呜哇！真的假的……治你快看！赤桐两只眼睛真的不一样诶！”

万万没想到刘海之下竟然会出现神秘的绛紫色瞳孔，宫侑彻底被眼前的景象所折服，顿时对疾风神王·千鹤的身份深信不疑。

「不管怎么想那都只是美瞳吧……白痴侑。」

这么想着，嘴里塞满饭团的宫治仍然选择保持沉默。

在宫侑炯炯有神的崇拜目光之下，千鹤有些不好意思地轻咳两声。

“对了，宫，鉴于你一直以来为消灭邪恶势力所作的不懈贡献，我决定封你为疾风神王座下——黄金之勇士！”

“喔喔喔！”

“还有你，宫治，我决定封你为疾风神王座下——白银之勇士！”

“不用了。”

“什么？！”

宫治干脆利落的拒绝让千鹤和宫侑两人齐齐瞪大了眼，一时间不知如何是好。

千鹤凝视着宫治啃了一会儿饭团，脑海中灵光乍现，在书包中摸索一番，掏出了一个饭团。

“咳咳……既然如此，作为奖赏，赐你一个饭团如何？”

宫治肉眼可见地陷入了犹豫。

千鹤再次在书包中摸索一番，又掏出了一个饭团。

“两个饭团如何？”

“成交。”

※

“我是疾风神王座下——黄金之勇士！”

“我是疾风神王座下——白银之勇士。”

看着口中喊着意义不明的台词出现在自己面前的双胞胎，角名陷入了长久的沉默。

奇怪的中二势力增加了。

※

边走路边低头看手机的角名突然听到头顶上方传来一阵异动，抬头一看，茂密的枝叶间赫然出现了最近让自己不堪其扰的罪魁祸首的身影。

尽管脸上依然强装出一副波澜不惊的镇定模样，从角名的角度看过去，无论怎么想都只能得出面前的人正处于被困在树上进退两难的境地这样一个结论。

一根树枝恰好勾住了千鹤的后衣领，使她整个人显得像是一只被揪住后脖颈的小鸡仔一般，就这么弱小、可怜又无助地挂在树上。

此时千鹤显然也发现了正从树下经过的角名，两人沉默着对视了一眼之后，千鹤不以为意地一甩头。

“呵，没想到竟会在此处相遇……魔王哟，今日我心情甚好，无意与你开战。姑且放你一马，你还是赶紧离开吧！”

“你是被困在树上了吧？”

“………………”

「机会难得，总之先拍个照。」

角名刚刚举起手机准备按下快门，感受到危机的千鹤立刻在树枝上展开左右腾挪，使得镜头无法捕捉到她的身影。

突然，只听到“嘶啦——”一声，一切仿佛在那一刻静止了。

一阵凉风吹过，树叶簌簌作响，与此同时，千鹤感觉自己背上凉飕飕的。

从角名的角度可以清晰地看到，由于刚才的大幅度动作，千鹤后背上的衣服被树枝勾破，裸露出大片背部肌肤。

「要不干脆装作没看见直接走开吧……」

心里盘算着如何才能最大限度避免麻烦，角名收起手机，朝着教学楼迈开脚步。

没走两步，角名就停下脚步，犹豫片刻后，最终还是转身走了回来。站在树下盯着挂在枝头的小鸡仔沉默了一会儿，他深深地叹了口气，然后撩起袖口开始爬树。

角名三下五除二爬到困住千鹤的那根树枝上，发现此时的疾风神王面上依旧是一副英勇无畏的神情，但是看向自己的眼神中隐含期盼，不知为何让他联想到了等待被人收养的小狗崽。

虽说很想掏出手机记录下眼前这难得一见的场景，可是考虑到面前这个不着调的家伙极有可能再次乱动，这次说不定真的会把自己颠下树去，角名只得颇为遗憾地放弃了这个打算。

伸手将千鹤早已残破不堪的后衣领从枝桠间解救出来后，角名瞥了一眼对方袒露在外的背部，微不可查地顿了一下，随后脱下了自己身上的校服外套。

然而千鹤本人似乎依然处于状况外，面对角名递过来的外套，脑袋一歪露出疑惑的神色。

“魔王哟，你这是何意？难道是打算给我包扎伤口么？可是我并没有负伤……”

角名突然很想敲开面前这人的脑壳看看里面到底装了些什么。

“快点穿上，你背上衣服破了。”

“啊。”

难怪背上凉飕飕的。千鹤一脸恍然大悟的表情，乖乖地接过了角名手上的外套。

见千鹤已经把外套穿好，角名向她伸出手，示意她扶着自己的手慢慢爬下树。看到对方递到自己掌心中缠着绷带的左手，由来已久的疑问再次浮上他的心头。

“你为什么要在手上缠绷带？”

“嗯？当然是因为我的左手之中封印着伟大的光明神的治愈之力。这股力量太过强大，若是不加以克制，不知会引起多少风波。唉……这就是疾风神王的宿命，拥有惊人力量的同时也肩负着无比沉重的使命……”

角名真想回到一分钟前捂住问出这个问题的自己的嘴。

※

自从救下被困在树上的千鹤之后，角名明显感觉到对方对待自己的态度变得友好不少，自己的危险等级似乎从“必须铲除”转而降为“可以感化”。

与此同时，角名被千鹤抓住强行传教真善美的情况也显著增加。千鹤显然将角名当作迷途的小羊羔，不厌其烦地为了将他引回正途而不懈努力着。

“角名！虽然你曾被黑暗所侵染，但是不要担心，在铸下大错前迷途知返，你仍然大有希望！今天我就给你继续讲讲对抗邪恶势力所需的——”

“不，不用——”

角名刚想找个借口躲开千鹤的新一轮长篇大论，一抬眼正对上对方闪耀着殷切期望的目光，不由得噎了一下，把拒绝的话又给咽了回去。

“……你讲吧。”

「我的脑袋可能也坏了吧……」

※

“你到底是怎么做到一大早就把自己搞成这样的？”

角名半是惊诧半是无奈地看着面前的人，对方此时正双手支在膝盖上气喘吁吁，满头大汗也顾不得擦。

“刚、刚才在路上……居然有……邪恶势力的走狗……肆意盗窃老妇人的财物……真是……岂有此理！”

“……所以你是因为抓小偷把自己弄成这样？”

“没、没错……追了整整三条街……总算是把他给逮住了……”

此时千鹤终于缓过气，直起身子抹了一把额头上的汗。

“怎么了？一直盯着我看。”

“没什么，就是觉得你还真是热心。”

“嗯？这不是理所应当的么？若是连这点基本的事都做不到，岂不是愧对疾风神王之名！”

「这家伙，不止是嘴上说说而已，还真的有在认真践行自己认定的“正义”啊……」

※

体育课上，角名趁着自由活动时间溜到自己常去的偷懒专用小角落，却发现已经被人捷足先登。

难得见到千鹤如此安静的模样，与平日里神采奕奕的状态不同，此时她默默注视着远处追逐打闹的同班同学，看上去竟显得有一丝落寞。

角名略微犹豫了一下，抬步走到千鹤身边坐了下来。

“你一个人呆在这里干什么？”

“嗯？自然是在暗中守护同学们宁静祥和的校园生活。”

“偶尔休息一下也没事吧？不去和他们一起玩么？”

“疾风神王的职责不容丝毫懈怠。而且……”

见惯了千鹤平时口若悬河的样子，突然间见她这样吞吞吐吐，着实让人不太习惯。

“而且……如果我加入的话，会让其他人感觉不自在的。”

「这家伙平时看上去呆头呆脑的，意外地心思很纤细啊。」

确实，尽管有时候会和宫家双胞胎一起胡闹，大多数时候千鹤仍是独来独往。她那天马行空的幻想和四溢的中二气息对于交友来说显然是个不小的阻碍。从小到大，她在身边人眼中始终相当“奇怪”，自然也就少有人愿意亲近她。

“呆在这里也不错，反正我不会感觉不自在。”

角名没再多说什么，将注意力转到手机上。

千鹤有些惊讶地侧头盯着角名看了一会儿，突然开了口。

“角名，可以摸摸你头上的尖尖角吗？”

“？？？”

“作为我们伟大友谊的证明！实不相瞒，我想摸魔王的角很久了……”

千鹤端正地坐在角名面前，闪闪发光的眼神紧盯着对方，再次让角名联想到向主人讨要奖赏的狗狗。

「我可不记得什么时候有过伟大友谊这回事……」

“那你让我拍张照。”

“嗯？拍照？”

“之前每次都只能拍到残影。”

“唔——既然现在你已经接受我的感召改邪归正，自然也不会再用黑魔法削弱我的力量了吧。那就拍吧！”

千鹤大大方方地向角名做了一个“请”的手势。

“啊，等等！既然要拍的话，不如索性拍一张合照见证我们的伟大友谊吧！”

说着，千鹤当机立断凑到角名身边，伸手轻点屏幕将摄像头调为前置。

「为什么突然就变成这样了……」

角名还处在疑惑之中，千鹤已经摆出一个灿烂的笑容，同时探身代为按下了快门。

镜头中粲然而笑的少女和面无表情的少年构成了一副令人忍俊不禁的画面。

“这张怎么样？”

千鹤颇为满意地转头询问角名的意见，突然拉近的距离使得角名几乎可以感觉到对方温热的鼻息。他晃了晃神，随即瞥了一眼手机屏幕，点了点头以示接受。

「算了，这样也不坏。」

※

“那——现在可以摸尖尖角了吗？”

千鹤跃跃欲试地左右打量着角名的脑袋，双眼中明晃晃地闪烁着四个大字“我很好奇”。

“……可以。”

千鹤欢呼一声，扑到角名面前，伸出双手毫不客气地揉起了对方的头发。

尽管看上去形状近似尖尖角，实际上毕竟只是普通头发，摸上去手感还是软乎乎毛茸茸的。

「看这家伙一脸惊奇的表情……在摸之前绝对是以为手感会像真的角一样吧……真是服了她了。」

“我说，要不要和我交往一下试试？”

千鹤原本正不亦乐乎地薅着角名的头毛，听到这话，一下子揪着尖尖角愣住了。

「早知道应该等她把手拿开再问……刚才那一下头都要被她揪秃了……」

“诶？交往？诶——？！！”

“你想，神王和魔王，组成搭档不是很合适吗？”

“喔——！你说得有道理！只要我们两个联手，铲除邪恶势力想必不在话下！”

不愧是角名，一下子就直击红心。千鹤郑重其事地紧握住对方的手，

“请务必和我交往！”

※

“赤桐！我听角名说你们俩在交往是怎么回事啊！”

早训时无意间听说了重大新闻，训练刚一结束，宫侑就拖着宫治以百米冲刺的速度跑回教室。

“嗯？角名说神王和魔王组成搭档很合适，我觉得很有道理啊。”

“这不是交往而是人口拐卖吧……”

“不，治，等等。你不觉得敢拐卖赤桐的人勇气可嘉么？从这个角度来看这两人说不定还真的很合适……”

宫侑语重心长地拍了拍自己兄弟的肩膀。

“……你说得对。”

※

回家路上正巧经过商业区，在商场门口的一排娃娃机前，角名发现了一个熟悉的身影。

千鹤正眼巴巴地扒在玻璃上，两眼放光地紧盯着里面的——勇者玩偶。

“你想要这个？”

角名叹了口气，走到千鹤身边，跟她一起看着娃娃机里的玩偶。

“喔，角名，你快看这个勇者——怎会如此威风迷人！”

「完全看不出来……」

突然，千鹤懊恼地哼了一声，眉眼耷拉下来。

“可是……好难抓！我已经在此奋战将近一个小时，竟然还是一无所获！”

「你居然一个人在这儿跟娃娃机斗了一个小时……这简直都快到让人佩服的地步了……」

“……我来试试吧。”

当角名第三次眼睁睁看着玩偶在自己眼前滑落时，他清晰地认识到——抓娃娃真的是一件非常困难的事情。

瞥了一眼身边的千鹤，此时她满怀怨念地咬着嘴唇，充满渴望的眼神依依不舍地在勇者玩偶上流连。角名认命地叹了口气，开始第四次尝试。

最终，不知又过去了多久，在两人七手八脚的努力之下，千鹤终于成功获得了梦寐以求的勇者玩偶。

“谢谢你，角名！”

“没事。走吧，神王殿下？”

“好——”

千鹤弯起嘴角，一手紧抱着得来不易的勇者玩偶，一手牵住角名朝自己伸过来的手，心满意足地踏上了回家路。

从此以后，神王和魔王过上了幸福的生活，真是可喜可贺、可喜可贺。


End file.
